Planeando el Futuro
by Narien
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Kazemaru, y Endo quiere pasar un buen día con su pareja, una cita, entre cosas y conversaciones sobre un futuro juntos. [EnKaze por si no es obvio, fic en honor al cumpleaños de Kazemaru (01/02) y porque también es Enkaze day.]


Se podría decir que es como una "continuación" del fic: _Declaración_ , pero para ponerlos en contexto de todas formas: En este fic Kazemaru y Endou son novios.

Disfruten! Y **¡Feliz cumpleaños Kazemaru!**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

\- Entonces… quería saber, si tienen algún consejo…

\- ¿Qué clase de consejos? Yo veo a Kazemaru muy feliz.- comentó Kidou, quien estaba leyendo un libro muy tranquilo en la biblioteca de la secundaria, mientras Goenji hacia unos ejercicios de matemáticas y se suponía que Endo hacia lo mismo, pero no parecía estar completamente enfocado, porque claro, no era fútbol.

\- No, no me refiero a eso, quiero decir, siento que hacemos lo mismo que hacíamos antes de que fueramos… novios.- declaró Endou finalmente luego de hacer una pausa.

Porque claro, las citas de Endo y Kazemaru eran sobre fútbol, entrenamiento de fútbol, ir a comer al rai raiken y seguir hablando de futbol. A veces caminaban juntos por más tiempo, por ejemplo Endou se desviaba de su camino a casa, para dejar a Kazemaru a la suya cuando terminaban las actividades de la secundaria.

Pero por alguna razón, creía que no era suficiente. Es verdad que se habían besado, poco ¿Cuantos besos llevaban? Endou no era bueno con las matemáticas, pero podía contar al menos, habían pasado 4 meses de novios y solo se habían besado dos veces ¿estaba bien eso? ¿era suficiente? Endo no lo sabía, pero algo le decía que quería hacer más.

\- Además pronto es su cumpleaños.- murmuró lo último.

\- ¿Por qué no simplemente hacen algo No relacionado con fútbol?- Goenji se desconcentro de su ejercicio para ayudar a su despistado amigo.

\- ¡Buena idea, Goenji!- Endo parecía feliz, parecía que de verdad no se le hubiese ocurrido eso.- Pero ¿Qué cosa?

\- Hay un parque de diversiones ¿no? - le dijo Kido, cerrando finalmente su libro.- Puedes invitarlo y hacer que se lo pase bien en su cumpleaños.

\- Entonces haremos eso.- Endou sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Kazemaru muy felizmente, se notaba dichoso de solo hacer eso. Kido y Goenji sonrieron, estaban felices porque Endo fuera feliz.

Kazemaru claro, aunque sorprendido por el cambio repentino de planes, aceptó ir con Endou. Se encontrarían aquel día de su cumpleaños, temprano en la mañana. En un parque, que estaba a unos metros de los juegos, usualmente iban allí los amigos, parejas y otros, para encontrarse y pasar su día libre.

Así que allí estaba Kazemaru aquel día, vestido con unos pantalones grisáceo oscuro, que dejaban ver sus tobillos, unas zapatillas oscuras, un pullover gris, y encima una chaqueta de un verde más oscuro, estaba haciendo algo de frió pero no lo suficiente para ponerse una bufanda o algo más. Se encontraba sentado en una banca, mientras la gente a su alrededor se encontraba con sus amigos o caminaban por allí.

Miraba la pantalla de su teléfono con insistencia, solo para verificar la hora, Endo no llegaba todavía, el capitán le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que se había retrasado, pero ya estaría allí. Seguramente se había quedado dormido; Endou le había llamado a medianoche solo para ser el primero en desearle feliz cumpleaños, luego hablaron un poco entusiasmados sobre que harían aquella mañana y Kazemaru tuvo que cortar, porque Endou parecía que no quería dejar de charlar y se haría tarde. Ichirouta creía completamente que Endou no había podido dormir después de eso, estaba bastante emocionado, a veces Endou podía ser muy adorable pero torpe.

De todas formas eso no importaba, lo que importaba es que ya había pasado una hora, dejó escapar un suspiro, quizás debió decirle que podían dejarlo para otro día -pensaba el de coleta.- Si Endou estaba cansado debían posponerlo, pero Kazemaru también deseaba ir al parque.

\- Oye, pareces aburrido.- escucho una voz, al parecer dirigirse a él, cuando levantó la mirada confirmó que le hablaban. Era un chico un poco más alto que él, su cabello era rubio y de ojos azules, parecía un extranjero, pero su japonés era perfecto, este le sonreía con bastante amabilidad.- ¿no quieres divertirte un poco?- pregunto, poniendo un mano sobre el hombro de Kazemaru, como si fueran amigos.

\- eh… esto.- el peliturquesa se deshizo de aquel agarre con amabilidad.- Lo siento, pero estoy esperando a alguien.- fue su respuesta amable, porque no quería ofenderle.

\- ¿uh? Pero si llevas aquí casi una hora.- le indicó aquel muchacho alarmado, que si bien sonaba amable y se veía maduro y atractivo, a Kazemaru no le estaba gustando por donde estaba yendo la situación. Además ¿Cómo sabía que estaba esperando por una hora? Se preguntaba Kazemaru.

El rubio sonrió.- eh ¿acaso adivine? ¿de verdad estás esperando una hora?- le dijo con un tono de mofa hacia él. Kazemaru le observó sorprendido.

\- Que desperdicio.- le dijo el rubio, acercó su mano hacia Kazemaru, tomando uno de sus mechones de cabello con suavidad.- Si fueras mío, yo no te dejaría esperando tanto tiempo… así que, ¿qué tal si me acompañas un poco…?

El rubio insistía y Kazemaru no quería armar un escándalo aquí.

\- Estoy bien, gracias. Seguiré esperando.- declaró con seguridad en su voz.

\- Insisto que me acompa…

Kazemaru se sorprendió cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba desde atrás con posesividad, el chico rubio se quedó mudo de la sorpresa, incluso dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

\- Largo…- fueron las frías y amenazadoras palabras de aquella tercera persona, hacia aquel rubio que intentaba llevarse a Kazemaru. Este último reconoció aquella voz enseguida, a pesar del tono amenazador que le acompañaba.

\- Mamoru.- llamó Kazemaru sorprendido, intentando voltear a verlo, pero su propio fleco le obstruía un poco la visión y no podía verlo claramente.

El rubio dio otro paso hacia atrás, claramente la mirada de Endo le intimidaba, parecía un animal a punto de atacar. Un animal _furioso_.

\- tch… tuviste suerte.- le indico el rubio a Kazemaru, quien metió sus manos en su chaqueta azul y se fue malhumorado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, esperando que el otro se alejara, Ichirouta dejó escapar un suspiro al ver que aquel chico por fin le dejaría tranquilo.

\- ¿Estas bien, Ichirouta?- Endo soltó el agarre y enseguida se sentó a su lado para mirarlo con preocupación. Su mirada había vuelto a ser la misma curiosa y tierna de siempre.

\- Si, no te preocupes, gracias.- le sonrió Kazemaru. Endo parecía aliviado.

\- Perdón por demorarme, lo siento de verdad.- fue la disculpa alarmada de su ahora novio.- Es tu cumpleaños y te deje esperando por mucho tiempo.

\- No te preocupes por eso.- le dio poca importancia.- Lo importante es que llegaste sano y salvo ¿Estás seguro que no quieres regresar? Si estas cansado podríamos…

\- ¡No! ¡Quiero celebrar tu cumpleaños en el parque, divirtámonos!- exclamó lleno de energía, Kazemaru sonrió, no insistiría con el tema de nuevo, Endo no cambiaría de opinión de todas formas.

\- Muy bien ¿qué tal si vamos?- Endo sonrió y asintió.

\- Si hubiese llegado a tiempo, ese chico no te hubiese molestado.- exclamó adorablemente molesto por aquello, mientras caminaban hacia el parque de diversiones.

\- Deja de pensar en eso.

\- ¡¿Cómo estás tan tranquilo?!- se alarmó Endou.- Te pudo haber llevado.- Kazemaru solo sonrió nervioso, no creía que el chico hubiese intentado llevárselo con tanta gente alrededor.- Eres muy lindo, no soportaría que alguien te secuestre.- le lloró Endou, Kazemaru ya pensaba que estaba exagerando.

\- Esta bien Endou, eso no pasará porque estoy contigo.- le dijo para calmarlo, y resultó bastante bien, porque se quedó tranquilo. Incluso tomó la mano de Kazemaru para entrelazar sus dedos y le sonrió de manera tierna a su novio. Kazemaru se sonrojo por eso, desviando la mirada avergonzado, Endou solo pudo sonreír aún más por su adorable reacción.

\- Pero…- se detuvo Endou, cuando ya estaban dentro del parque, incluso había comprado algo para comer, que Endou ni desayunar había podido hacer por levantarse tarde.- ¿si no estoy contigo?

\- ¿eh?- la cara de confusión era total en Kazemaru, ya que estaban hablando de una cosa y Endou salía con otra cosa distinta.

\- Me refiero a que a veces estamos lejos, tu en tu casa y yo en la mía, no puedo protegerte. Debes mudarte a mi casa.- declaró finalmente, luego se sonrojo.- Po-po-podemos dormir en mi ca-ca-cama, ju-ju-juntos.- Endou se había puesto nervioso tan de repente, que a Kazemaru le pareció gracioso.

\- Endou, me gustaría vivir contigo.- respondió, a lo que el portero sonrió ilusionado.- Pero aún somos muy jóvenes, mis padres me matarían.

\- Ti-tienes razón.- Endou no insistió más. Y Kazemaru se quedó tranquilo ya que lo pudo convencer fácilmente.

\- Quizás dentro de unos años, cuando seamos mayores podamos vivir juntos los dos.- Endou le miro sorprendido, para darle un abrazo luego, cosa que sorprendió al peliturquesa.

\- Solo espera, verás que te haré muy feliz.- le dijo luego de romper el abrazo.- Tendremos un futuro juntos.- Kazemaru solo asintió, dejó que Endou fuera Endou por el momento, así dejaba de preocuparse por que lo intentarán secuestrar.

Esperaron un rato más, entre que Endou terminaba lo que había comprado, luego miraron el lugar, caminaron por otros lados del parque, y finalmente subieron a un juego. Decidieron entonces subir a la montaña rusa de primero, Kazemaru se veía emocionado, pero Endou pensaba en otras cosas.

\- Yo quiero que nuestra casa tenga un gran patio para poder practicar fútbol.- declaró mientras hacían la fila para el juego.

\- ¿eh? - Kazemaru volteo a verlo sorprendido, ya que había estado mirando la atracción y no le había estado prestado atención.-

\- ¿Qué piensas tú?- preguntó ilusionado.- Si vamos a vivir juntos, hay que planear todo.- Kazemaru solo fingió una sonrisa, era su culpa después de todo que Endou ahora tuviera esas ideas.

\- Bu-bueno…- y Kazemaru no podía decirle que se detuviera con eso, porque era débil a esos ojos ilusionados de su capitán.- N-no me importa, aunque me gustaría tener algunas plantas.

\- ¡Entonces con un patio grande será!- Endou parecía demasiado emocionado.

\- "De verdad te lo tomas enserio"- pensaba Kazemaru, aunque también lo encontraba divertido.

Al final subieron a la atracción que era por lo que habían venido. Endou y Kazemaru gritaron todo los que le dio sus pulmones. Las vueltas, caídas, subidas, quedar de cabeza, había sido divertido, por lo menos para Kazemaru.

\- ¿estás bien, Endou?- pregunto al verlo tan pálido luego de que se bajaran del juego.

\- S-si, no te preocupes.

\- Claro que no, vamos te acompaño al baño.- parece que ese juego había sido demasiado para Endou, quien además había comido, fue una mala idea subir al juego, pero Endou había pensando que lo soportaría.

Momentos después Endou salía del baño mucho mejor que antes, Kazemaru le entregó una botella de agua y este bebió. Ambos estaban sentados en una banca descansando.

\- Lo siento, estoy arruinando tu cumpleaños.- le dijo deprimido, Kazemaru sonrió, no le gustaba que él estuviera así, Endou deprimido no era Endou.

\- No importa si es perfecto o no.- hablo Kazemaru un poco sonrojado, mientras desviaba la mirada.- ehmmm...estar contigo es suficiente para mí.- le indicó, Mamoru le observó sorprendido y también se sonrojo.

Kazemaru era demasiado tierno y demasiado lindo, tenía tanta suerte de tenerlo a su lado. Tomó la mano del otro para apretarla con ternura, como diciéndole que nunca le soltaría. Al final se sonrieron y continuaron probando atracciones, obviamente atracciones suaves para que Endou se recuperará. También, Kazemaru tuvo que escuchar los comentarios de Endou sobre su futura vida juntos, como: en qué sector vivirían, que la casa debía ser grande, seguramente vivirían en un departamento pequeño antes de mudarse a una casa, porque las casas salían caras, y antes debían juntar dinero para comprar una. Kazemaru estaba sorprendido que Endou supiera eso, como también estaba sorprendido de que siguiera con el tema y lo lejos que lo estaba llevando.

Estaban tomando un descanso, ya atardecía y probarían el último juego antes de irse, pero Endou seguía con el tema. A Kazemaru no le molestaba, le parecían incluso tiernas las ideas de Endo, como que podía invitar a sus amigos: Kidou y Goenji, quizás a Fubuki y los demás, hacer pequeñas fiestas cuando tuvieran su casa y platicar sobre el pasado. Como también tenía ideas que le parecían algo apresuradas a Kazemaru.

\- Y claro la casa debe ser grande, para nuestros hijos.- había comentado repentinamente Endou, provocando que Kazemaru escupiera la bebida que estaba bebiendo.

\- ¿hi-hijos?

¿Qué? ¿cuándo? ¿como? ¿Con qué motivo?

\- Claro, adoptaremos dos.- le dijo Endou emocionado sin inmutarse por la reacción de Kazemaru .- Quiero un niño y una niña.

¿De verdad había escuchado bien? Se preguntó Kazemaru.

\- Subamos a la noria ahora.- cambió de tema Endou.

No tardaron mucho en subir al siguiente juego, no había mucha fila, así que cada uno se sentó en un lugar, uno al frente del como lentamente subían, la vista desde arriba era preciosa, sobre todo con el atardecer que se veía a lo lejos.

\- I-Ichirouta…- llamó Endou, Kazemaru le volteo a ver, y vio una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo justo frente a su cara, se notaba que alguien había peleado con el papel al envolverlo.- Feliz cumpleaños….- volvió a repetir Endou, ya que lo había saludado antes, muy temprano aquel día.

\- Gracias, Mamoru.- sonrió dulcemente Kazemaru, Endou se sonrojo, esperaba impaciente que él lo abriera. Kazemaru lo notó así que lo abrió: era un bonito brazalete, hecha al parecer de cuero, se veía bastante elegante pero sencillo.- Me gusta mucho, gracias Mamoru.

\- D-de nada ¡Te ayudaré a ponertelo!- declaró él, para enseguida colocar aquel brazalete en la muñeca de su novio, le quedaba perfecto. Endou sonrió y sostuvo la mano de Kazemaru entre la suyas, con cuidado como si fuera una frágil pieza de cristal.

\- Ma-mamoru…- Ichirouta estaba nervioso porque Endou seguía sosteniendo su mano. Además el juego ya comenzaba a bajar y no parecía que Endou quisiera soltarlo.- O-oye-

\- ¿Puedo besarte? - preguntó repentinamente.

\- ¿eh? ¡eh! Pe-pero…-

Kazemaru no quería decirle que no, Endou ya estaba haciendo pucheros, y por otro lado el juego ya estaba bajando. Supuso que sería un beso corto como usualmente hacían, así que solo asintió sonrojado. Apenas Endou tuvo su aprobación, tiró de su brazo suavemente para acercarlo a él, aprovechando que su novio parecía muy nervioso.

Sus labios se unieron en un tierno y dulce beso, ambos con los ojos cerrados, mientras el juego seguía su rumbo con lentitud y el atardecer los contemplaba. El de coleta iba a interrumpir el beso, ya que seguro que estaban cerca de terminar, y él quería tiempo para tranquilizarse y que sus mejillas tuvieran un color normal antes de bajar. Sin embargo, Endou no lo dejó, incluso intensifico el beso para sorpresa de Kazemaru, quien no contó que un intruso se metiera dentro de su boca.

\- Espera…- alcanzó a decir antes que Endou lo volviera a callar con otro beso, más intenso que el anterior. Kazemaru se aferró a la ropa del otro, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las cosquillas que sentía en su estómago.

Quizás fue por instinto, pero pudo volver a su cordura justo para detener el beso en el momento exacto cuando ya debían bajar, pocos segundos antes que se abriera la puerta.

\- Gracias por su visita.- pudo escuchar decir Kazemaru a la persona que les abrió la puerta para bajar. Entonces Ichirouta abandonó el juego tan rápido, que Endou no pudo detenerlo.

\- ¡E-espera! ¡Ichirouta!- y Endou salió detrás de él, intentando alcanzarlo pero sin éxito, Kazemaru era más rápido y veloz, por algo era un ex-atleta.

Endou estaba preocupado ¿Lo habría hecho enojar? ¿No le había gustado? Esas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza. Al final lo pudo encontrar, no es que se haya ido muy lejos, pero Endou termino cansado, agitado y asustado. Allí estaba Kazemaru dándole la espalda, al parecer cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

\- Ichirouta… lo siento ¿estás llorando?- preguntó preocupado y asustado. Lo había hecho llorar, Endou no se lo perdonaría jamás en su vida.- D-de verdad lo siento, no lo volveré hacer.

\- No estoy llorando, Mamoru.- contestó él, sin voltearlo a ver. Quito sus manos con lentitud de su rostro.- Solo me dio vergüenza.

\- ah, solo era eso.- dejó escapar un suspiro Endou, ahora más relajado.

\- ¡¿Cómo que solo eso?!- ahora Kazemaru volteo a verlo, estaba rojo, pero Endou no sabía si era por la vergüenza o la rabia, quizás por ambas.- ¡Pudieron vernos!

\- ah, vamos, vamos, pero no paso nada.- le intentó relajar Endou, el capitán solo estaba feliz porque al parecer a Kazemaru no le había desagradado aquel beso, si no todo lo contrario.- Trataré de no hacerlo en una zona pública la próxima vez.- sonrió él.

\- ¿próxim-…? ¿Acaso no es embarazoso para tí?- preguntó al verlo tan relajado.

\- ¡Claro que sí!- contestó un seguro Endou, sin una pizca de vergüenza. Kazemaru le miró consternado, no sabía si Endou hablaba en serio o le estaba haciendo una broma.- Pero no me importa si eres tu, Ichirouta.- declaró feliz.- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunto Endou tendiéndole su mano.

Ichirouta sorprendido, suspiro completamente vencido, Endou era imposible en ciertas ocasiones. El de coleta sonrió y tomó la mano del otro, Endou solo apretó más el agarre con suavidad y caminaron hacia la salida.

\- Gracias Ichirouta.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces, Endou?- sorprendido, Kazemaru volteo a verlo.- Yo debería agradecerte, la pase realmente bien.- el portero negó con la cabeza

\- Gracias por permitirme estar contigo y haber nacido.- contestó, mientras miraba el cielo, donde recién aparecía la primera estrella de la noche, antes esas palabras Kazemaru se sonrojo.- Quiero que celebremos todos tus cumpleaños juntos desde ahora en adelante.- deseo Endou en ese momento. Kazemaru sonrió y asintió, estaba de acuerdo, le gustaba esa idea, a veces Endou podía decir cosas muy maduras.

\- Entonces…- comenzó Endou.- ¿Qué piensas de... formar una familia?

\- ¿eh? ¿vas a seguir con eso?-

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Es importante para mi, porque es nuestro futuro.- Endou le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes. Kazemaru le devolvió la sonrisa, con una sencilla y adorable expresión en sus labios. Tenía razón era su futuro, un futuro donde estarían juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**


End file.
